


Angel

by kalinebogard



Category: Sign (Sign Language)
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, SIGN, angel - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O que parecia difícil acontece: Jihye e Gyoon se envolvem depois de um terrível mal entendido quase separá-los.Agora Gyoon tem um anjo ao seu lado e quer fazer o melhor para protegê-lo.
Relationships: Gyoon/Jihye
Kudos: 2





	Angel

Jihye nunca teve tanta coisa na cabeça quanto naqueles dois últimos dias. Tanta coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que era difícil lidar, sequer digerir cada uma delas.

Tudo começou a ficar confuso quando entendeu que tinha sentimentos por Gyoon, que gostava do rapaz que todos diziam ser mau caráter e de quem se afastavam por medo. Ele conheceu um lado de Gyoon que poucos tinham acesso, viu o rapaz trabalhando na cafeteria e exibindo um lado surpreendentemente gentil e cuidadoso. E foi isso o que mais cativou Jihye.

E então veio o golpe: quando decidiu contar como se sentia e arriscar expor os próprios sentimentos flagrou Gyoon tento um momento intimo com um elegante homem mais velho, o mesmo que pediu informações quando foi comprar os anéis com Soohwa.

Doeu muito mais do que poderia desconfiar. Por isso escolheu se afastar e cortar as relações com Gyoon antes que se envolvesse ainda mais e passasse de algum ponto que machucasse a ambos. Por enquanto Jihye era o único ferido, preferia que fosse assim.

Mas o mundo não é um lugar onde tomar decisões complexas possa ser feito de modo simples. Gyoon não aceitou o afastamento, o mal entendido foi desfeito e Jihye se deixou envolver novamente. Eles deram um passo mais ousado e fizeram amor.

A primeira vez de ambos foi a primeira vez de Jihye em todos os sentidos. O rapaz nunca tinha feito sexo, pois não acreditava que pudesse despertar esse desejo em outras pessoas. Ele sequer merecia isso...?

Como se não fosse pouco, os colegas do grupo de trabalho da faculdade pararam de dar notícias, para variar. Eles visualizavam as mensagens de Jihye e não respondiam. Não tinha material de pesquisa e nem referencias para montar os slides da apresentação que fariam em dois dias. A matéria era extensa e detalhada, uma das mais importantes do semestre. E os integrantes do grupo resolveram largar tudo nas mãos de Jihye, pois sabiam que o rapaz era responsável o bastante para terminar a tempo e gentil demais para não colocar o nome deles e partilhar os créditos.

Era por ter tanto em sua mente que ele não percebeu o final da aula e permaneceu um tempo sentado no lugar de sempre, observando o pátio da faculdade através da janela. Não sentia fome, não tinha aulas no segundo período. Deveria ir para a casa solitária ajudar com as entregas, fazer algo para se distrair.

Ou não, pois começou a chover, sem aviso algum, embora não de todo inesperado. Estavam em transição da primavera para o verão, essa inconstância no clima não surpreendia ninguém, pontuando dias quentes com tardes chuvosas e abafadas.

Suspirou, por fim, levantando-se da cadeira com custo. Colocou a mochila no ombro, um modelo ocidental que tinha sido verdadeira moda entre os jovens alguns anos atrás, mas que já caíra no desgosto da maioria.

Encontrou poucos alunos pelo caminho. Pelo horário deveriam estar nas salas de aula, assistindo ao segundo período ou já ter ido embora.

Só parou de andar ao alcançar o limiar do pátio coberto. Daquele ponto até o portão de pedestres havia alguns metros ao ar livre, por isso pegou o guarda-chuvas da mochila para se proteger. Sorriu ao lembrar que tinha fama de ser precavido. Não que fosse grande coisa andar com guarda-chuvas naquela época do ano. Não ter um consigo era sinal de certo desrespeito com o clima.

Foi quando ouviu um lamento baixinho. Olhou para o lado e viu uma garota com expressão preocupada, meio encolhida, reconheceu aquela pessoa de uma das aulas em comum e entendeu fácil a preocupação dela ao reparar brevemente que vestia uma blusa regata branca. Quando aquele tecido se molhasse ficaria transparente ao aderir à pele.

— Por favor, use isso — estendeu o próprio guarda-chuvas enquanto exibia um sorriso que era pura gentileza.

A jovem pareceu surpresa.

— Tem certeza...? — não estava acostumada com gestos assim, ainda que soubesse quem aquele rapaz era e a excelente fama que ele tinha. Todos se referiam a Jihye Hoy como um anjo.

— Sim, eu moro aqui perto. Posso esperar a chuva diminuir um pouco antes de ir embora.

— Muito obrigada! — ela aceitou a oferta reverenciando de leve.

Jihye assistiu enquanto ela partia, protegida e a salvo de passar por algum constrangimento. Não sentiu nenhuma satisfação especial pelo que fez, não era bondoso em busca de recompensas ou por vaidade. Era bom porque as pessoas deveriam ser assim umas com as outras!

Quando a garota sumiu na distância, ele desviou os olhos para o céu pesado de nuvens escuras. Talvez a chuva demorasse um pouco para passar... deveria ir para a biblioteca estudar? Ou para a cantina atrás de um almoço tardio?

Não fez num uma coisa, nem outra. Notou alguém vindo da direção da portaria, um guarda-chuvas grande recobrindo um homem de roupas elegantes e de ótimo gosto. O reconhecimento foi instantâneo.

Gyoon.

— Vim resgatá-lo! — o recém-chegado gracejou tão logo parou em frente a Jihye e sorriu largo.

— Por quê? — não era bem a pergunta que deveria fazer, mas foi o que lhe escapou pelos lábios. Merecia isso? Que Gyoon se desse ao trabalho de sair da cafeteria e ir a faculdade encontrar com ele debaixo daquela chuva?

Gyoon observou a face alheia por alguns segundos. Analisou a expressão confusa no rosto de pele amorenada, aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes, brilhantes de uma pureza que nem o sexo poderia macular, o sorriso que nunca o abandonava, mas vinha sempre acompanhado de um traço de tristeza. Jihye era um anjo que plantava o bem na terra, e não conseguia entender quando eram bons com ele, tão acostumado estava a ter o bom coração usado por pessoas interesseiras.

— Porque eu gosto de você e não quero que pegue um resfriado — Gyoon reforçou o que sentia e fazia questão de repetir a cada ocasião — Venha, te levo em casa.

Gyoon tinha um carro, mas daquela vez veio a pé. Queria oportunidade a chance de caminhar ao lado do garoto a quem amava. Desde que Jihye lhe estendeu a mão, o único que não se afastou pela fama que levava nos ombros, Gyoon tinha impulsos de proteger aquele garoto, cuidar daquele anjo. E era o que tentava fazer.

Jihye sorriu de novo, dessa vez também com os olhos de tom caramelo.

— Obrigado!

Gyoon sentiu o coração bater forte no peito. Nunca encontraria alguém tão lindo quanto aquele garoto. Lindo em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Em silêncio moveu o guarda-chuvas dando espaço para que Jihye ficasse ao seu lado. Caminharam juntos até sair da faculdade, momento em que ele segurou o braço com o qual Gyoon levava o guarda-chuvas. Um gesto ousado e intimo muito bem-vindo. Olhando de canto, notou as bochechas coradas e o sorriso cuja marca registrada era a simples doçura.

Jihye era doce. E Gyoon estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Enquanto seguiam pelo caminho, Jihye foi contando a respeito das aulas da manhã, da preocupação com o trabalho e sobre os colegas que não respondiam suas mensagens. Gyoon sentia vontade de ir atrás desses sanguessugas e dizer umas poucas e boas. Mas ele entendia que não era seu papel. Jihye era aquele que deveria impor limites e dar um basta na atitude de pessoas que apenas tiravam energia dele em proveito próprio. Ainda não sabia como fazer Jihye deixar de ser bom, pois ele não estava errado em ter aquele grande coração. O erro era o mau-caratismo alheio.

Enquanto não descobrisse uma forma de, efetivamente, proteger aquele doce garoto; Gyoon estaria por ali para lhe estender guarda-chuvas e acolher todas as suas preocupações, angustias e decepções...

— Obrigado — Jihye agradeceu quando pararam em frente a sua casa.

Gyoon não respondeu, ao menos não com palavras. Ele levou a mão livre até o rosto de Jihye e acariciou de leve, encantado ao ver as bochechas se cobrirem de vermelho. Tinham feito sexo a poucos dias, mas um gesto intimo daqueles ainda envergonhava o outro rapaz.

— Quer entrar...? — Jihye perguntou baixinho, desviando os olhos brevemente antes de voltar a encarar Gyoon com aqueles olhos enormes, muito semelhantes a de um filhote. Olhos quem viam o mundo por detrás de um véu de bondade e que ofereciam de volta apenas a pureza — Na minha vida? — a última parte veio tão baixinha que nenhum dos dois teve certeza do que foi dito.

— Quero — Gyoon respondeu com um sorriso. Não entendeu a parte final do pedido, mas qualquer que fosse a questão só havia uma resposta que poderia dar.

Jihye inclinou de leve e recostou-se contra o ombro de Gyoon, um foco de calor aprazível em meio a chuva que caia. Mais do que isso, um calor que jamais se achou merecedor de receber. Em meio a tantas possibilidades, a tantos contextos, aqueles dois se encontraram.

E, naquele instante, só desejavam ficar assim.

Juntinhos.

**_EXTRA_ **

Gyoon estava lavando as louças e, sem perceber, cantarolando. Sentia-se tão feliz! Estava namorando com Jihye, ainda preso por aquele maravilhamento de se envolver com a pessoa amada! Foi então que teve uma intuição... olhou para trás e flagrou Soohwa espiando na porta, uma das mãos escondendo os lábios e por consequência a risada maldosa.

— Todo apaixonadinho — gracejou — Não quero saliência no café...

— Eu vou enterrar você! — Gyoon ameaçou furioso.

Soohwa saiu correndo e gargalhando, devidamente vingado por todas as alfinetadas que o outro lhe enviou.


End file.
